


Star Shower

by Nightmare_executioner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_executioner/pseuds/Nightmare_executioner





	Star Shower

“Lady y/n, please wake up.” Loki said softly and very low as he shook slowly your shoulder to wake you up. You turned your head away from the source of the sound. The nice, cozy and warm feeling of your blanket was completely enclosing you and you didn’t want to give that up so easily. 

“My lady. Y/n, please you have to wake up.” Loki tried it again and watched your adorable, sleepy frame how you tried to turn away from him. When you were cute like that, Loki knew why he loved you so much. Usually, Loki would never wake you up when you were peaceful sleeping like that but this night was it different, so he tried it again. 

“Y/n, my sweetheart. Wake up, for me.” Loki said chuckling as you made an adorable sleepy moaning sound. 

“Loki, I love you, but go away. It’s in the middle of the night. Nothing in this world could be so important that I would wake up. It’s still dark outside, but look, Loki, everything the light touches will be your kingdom...you just have to wait till the sun will rise again…” you murmured and opened just one eye a little bit. 

As you did it, you saw your beloved god of mischief hovering above you and you also saw how your most favorite lovely and cheeky smirk was spreading on his lips as he started to smile about your try to shoo Loki away with the quoting of your favorite Disney movie ‘The Lion King’.

Loki loved this on you, even when he was always surprised that he did it. But he really loved your still very present human side, no matter how long you were in Asgard. More surprising was indeed that he understood the quote. 

Loki came closer to you and snaked his arm under your back to sat you up. You groaned as you felt how your blanket was sliding from your body and the chillness of the night air was hitting your exposed skin. 

“My lady, this night is different. Please, just trust me.” Loki begged and you nodded slowly still with closed eyes, but Loki was able to put you on your feet and to lay your blanket around you to keep you warm. Loki laid his arm around your shoulders to tug you close to him and together, you left your room and walked through an empty and silent castle. 

“Alright, Loki, please tell me what is so important that it can’t wait till tomorrow?” you asked yawning and rubbed your eyes with the back of your hand, now you were awake and wanted a few answers. 

“It’s a surprise. But you will see what it is. Believe me, you will like it.” Loki whispered in your ear and shot goosebumps all over your skin just with his deep, smooth voice. He always had such an impact on you and you were always falling in love once again with this black haired man. 

“Oh, Loki, I will hope for you that it is worth it. You woke me up and you know I don’t like it.” you said playfully mad but the smile on your lips betrayed you and Loki chuckled against your hair before he pressed a delicately kiss on top of it. 

Loki walked with you as quiet as possible into the huge garden of the castle and guided you to a dark areal of a small hill. But to make it more difficult for you to walk straight, he hold his hand in front of your eyes so you weren’t able to see anything. 

“Are you ready, y/n?” Loki asked excited and now you were more than curious what your beloved god wanted to show you. 

“Sure, Loki! Please, don’t tease me. Just show it to me.” you said overexcited and Loki grinned as he waited another few seconds before he removed his hand from your eyes very slowly. 

Everything was dark around you, the whole garden area was dark, just a few lights in the far distance were glowing. As Loki saw how you were puzzling looking around, he laid his index finger under your chin to lift it up and to push you into the right direction and then, he saw how your eyes were widening as you saw what he wanted to show you. 

You couldn’t believe it. The sky was dark black but all the stars were glittering and sparkling. You had never seen something comparable in your life and you had no words to describe it. It looked like as if the stars were moving and sparkling in all the different colors. It was simply breathtaking and beautiful. 

“Loki, that is… wow.” you breathed and stopped. Loki stepped behind you, snaked his slender arms around you and your blanket and rested his chin on your shoulder to look with you to the sky. 

“Is it worth it to stay up in the middle of the night?” he asked whispering into your ear and you nodded.

“Absolutely! I have never seen something like that. What… what is it?” you asked stunned and you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the sky above you. 

“This is the star shower of Asgard. This happens only one night in the whole year and I wanted to share it with the most precious, unique and important person in my life.” Loki said meaningful and you turned around in his arms to face him. You looked up into the greenest eyes you had ever seen and into the most handsome face. 

“Thank you, Loki. There is only one thing in this world that is more beautiful than this incredible night sky. You.” you whispered before you got on your tiptoes to kiss your god. Loki enclosed you stronger and lifted you up easily to bring you closer. 

Loki and you stayed the night in the garden. The two of you sat on the soft green grass, cuddled into your blanket side by side and into each other arms to watch in silence the remarkable star shower of Asgard.


End file.
